


Arachnophuck You

by Deadshley_the_writer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Arachnophobia, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, H2O Delirious - Freeform, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Vanossgaming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadshley_the_writer/pseuds/Deadshley_the_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan hears a terrified scream from where Jonathan had been taking a nap. He runs to the rescue and what he finds leaves him breathless from laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophuck You

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is read like arachnophobia)

 

The house was relatively quiet as Evan edited a video and Jonathan took a nap. Evan gave a happy sigh. It was rarely quiet anymore. He had a light smile on his face as he rewatched a funny moment from his video. He saved his progress when his stomach growled. As he scooted his chair back he stretched his arms above his head.

Evan stood up and headed out of his recording room and downstairs. Once in the kitchen he opened the fridge and stared inside for about a minute looking for something to eat.

"Ah ha!" He mumbled to himself as he grabbed Jon's package of chocolate chip cookies. An evil grin spread across his face as he opened the package. He was mid bite when a high pitched scream rang throughout the house.

"Del?!" Evan yelled and dropped the cookies on the counter.

"Evan! Help mee!" Delirious cried from their room. Evan bolted up the stairs. He pushed open their bedroom door.

"Be careful! It's over there!" Delirious was standing on top of his nightstand and shaking like a leaf.

"What? What's there?" Evan stepped in and his eyes were darting around.

"In the corner..." Fear drenched Jon's voice. Evan looked to the corner and was immediately overtaken in laughter.

"Really Delirious? Ahahaha! A spider? That's what you're freaking out about? And that scream? I didn't even know your voice could go that high." He laughed.

"Shut up, Evan! And kill it!"

    The spider moved slightly and Delirious yelped. The fear in Jonathan's eyes is what finally brought Evan to stop laughing and moved towards the spider.

"Toss me a shoe." Evan demanded.

"I CAN'T." Delirious' voice had taken on a high pitch due to fear.

Evan glanced at him, "Why not?"

"All the shoes are over there!" Jon made a wild hand gesture to the pile of shoes near the closet. Getting one meant leaving his safe place.

Evan groaned, "Seriously? You are closer to them than I am."

Jon placed a hand on his chest, "If I move, I'll die, Evan."

Evan rolled his eyes and moved over to the shoes. "Hurry! Before it moves again!" He sighed as he sauntered back over to the spiders living quarters. He proceeded to creep up on it like some sort of ninja.

With one swift move the eight legged creature was no more. Evan grimaced at the squishing sound it made.

"Oh my gawd, thank you!" Delirious' voice was back to normal and he sat on the bed in relief. A grin crept onto Evan's face. He slowly turned around.

"Oh you are you are super welcome, babe."

Jon frowned, “What’s that look for?”

Evan said nothing and just walked towards the bed, bottom of his weapon faced up.

“Don’t.” It was just one word but it was laced with true fear.

“Don’t what, Del?” Evan chuckled to himself.

“Don’t come over here with that thing.” Delirious scooted to the top of the bed.

“But it’s dead. It can’t hurt you.”

“Ev, please.”

Evan just got closer. Jon’s eyes were as wide as golf balls.

“Evaan!”

“Yes?” Evan blinked innocently at him. Then he reached Delirious’ spider boundary and he shot off the bed and out the door, “Fuck you!”

Evan was bent over in laughter as his voice rang throughout the house. He stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes. Once the corpse was disposed of he tossed the shoe back with the others.

“Del?” He laughed, “Where’d you go?”

“No.” His voice carried from downstairs. Evan treked down the stairs with a smile. Jon sat on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Jon?” Evan walked up behind him. Jon turned his head, eyes slightly red.

“Are you...are you crying?” Evan’s voice instantly grew gentle. “Babe. I’m sorry.”

Delirious turned away. Evan flipped over the back of the couch and gently grasped his chin.

“Jonathan. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were that afraid. Please don’t be mad.” Evan tried to search his eyes for confirmation but they were cast down.

“Bae?” He couldn’t take the silence anymore. He tilted Jon’s head up and crashed their lips together. He smiled when he felt Delirious respond. They battled for dominance for a moment until Delirious pulled away, a small smile on his lips. Evan kissed to rogue tears away.

“You’re a bitch, Vanoss.” Delirious laughed lightly.

“You’re the one who's scared of spiders.”

“Whatever.” Delirious pushed Evan backwards, “I know you ate my cookies, bitch. I could taste ‘em.”

Evan laughed outright and Jon silenced him with a kiss that had both of them melting into the couch, all thought of cookies and gross spiders vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
